


My Heart Belongs to Daddy

by knewbetterboy



Series: all roads lead to you [5]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Don't Like Don't Read, F/M, Older Man/Younger Woman, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, R Plus L Does Not Equal J, Smut, Stepfather/Stepdaughter - Freeform, Taboo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:40:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23650963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knewbetterboy/pseuds/knewbetterboy
Summary: Daenerys has found her mother's new man attractive since the day they met. The truth of the eyes can always be near the heart's deepest desires.And maybe she can have the man that she can't have after all, because he has the same secret desire as well.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen
Series: all roads lead to you [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590781
Comments: 14
Kudos: 119





	My Heart Belongs to Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> This fic. Wow. I've written something like this, because I thought there aren't enough pairings like this one.

The end of exams and start of winter break was a miraculous relief to Daenerys. She was asleep for most of her flight back to King’s Landing, and the jet lag was still seeping through her during the ride to her house. It could have been a pure gift of relief, if her mother wasn’t venting on her for the last few weeks on texts and phone calls. 

It was pure shock to find her stepfather, Jon Snow, waiting for her at the arrival terminal in the airport. He stood there behind the barricades with his dark eyes scanning the rushing crowd for the winter holidays. Clad in his usual black coat, boots, and curly hair tied in a neat bun, Dany was glad he couldn’t see her blush at the sight of him.

“Had a great term?” Jon asked, helping her with her luggage. 

She offered him a meek smile, “I’m just glad the exams are over.” 

With the arm not carrying her luggage, he gently pulled her to a quick embrace and his perfume was still all too familiar for her not to forget after several months of not seeing him. Dany always reminded herself that she was that type of woman who found masculine scents attractive and  _ friendly.  _ Perhaps it was her perfume obsession that made her sensitive around the masculine scent, not her terribly attractive stepfather.

The ride back home was mostly quiet, with Jon breaking most of the silence by cheerily pointing out the Christmas decorations on stores and houses.

“Sorry, Dany. It’s my first Christmas in King’s Landing.”

“It’s okay, I know you had too much of Winterfell’s snow anyway.”

Inside the threshold of the house, she looked around as though she stepped into an eccentric planet, and pretended something felt even more eccentric. “I like the new Christmas lights on the balcony.”

Jon smiled brightly and pushed his chest out proudly. “Took me half an hour in the hardware to look for that, I knew you liked white Christmas lights.”

She raised her eyebrows, “Mom didn’t put those up?” she wished she could have been more discreet with her questions, as Jon’s face fell and looked anywhere but her. She pursed her lips at the sight.

He cleared his throat, “Has your mom told you anything?”

“She said she’s staying over in Dragonstone for a week at the last minute before my flight back home. I thought you went home to Winterfell.”

To her surprise, a blush crept on Jon’s neck, and his eyes fell on the floor. “Your mother wants to be alone for the holidays, I think.” He smiled again, the confident Jon Snow back on track, “I just wanted to make sure someone is here to welcome you home.”

“Hmm. Happy holidays,  _ dad. _ ” she said rather quickly, then rushed past him towards the staircase before he could respond.

“Yeah - Dany? Come down at seven for dinner!” he called out to her.

“Got it!” she replied with almost a shout before closing her bedroom door.

After almost a year of Jon Snow being married to her mother, Dany still found herself cringing at the mere thought of her calling him  _ dad _ . She thought it was ludicrous, even though he was legally his father now. But still, it was even more ludicrous to think that Jon was much too young for her mother and close enough to Dany’s own age. A dozen years more than her age of twenty-one wasn’t bad even if she’s already in her senior year of college, because there are worse things than the talk of age.

The first time Dany met the enigmatic Jon Snow, she thought her mother was introducing her into a setup date. Until it was revealed to her that he was her mother’s new boyfriend. It wasn’t shocking that her mother found a new man in her life, but it was outrageously shocking that it was someone so young and cruelly handsome. After several months of dating, they ended up in marriage and Dany was bothered with the presence of a new father in the household. She and her mother left their apartment and moved into his house in one of the most private subdivisions in the city. 

He’s kind and caring, there was no doubt about that, but Dany couldn’t shake her own eyes into seeing him as a paternal figure. He even surprised her with a pair of designer shoes she’s been eyeing for quite some time as a gift for her birthday. She didn’t know how he found out that she’s been saving for it, and didn’t dare to ask why. Sometimes she feels like he was spoiling her more than her mother, and perhaps that’s the point of  _ having  _ parents.

Dany had dated a couple of guys since the arrival of Jon Snow in their lives, and all guys were brought to the house to meet her parents.

“I thought you didn’t have any other relatives living with you and your parents.” one of her exes told her one time.

“What? There’s no one else. I don’t even have a sibling.”

“Then who’s that guy?”

Dany rolled her eyes all the same, “That’s my stepfather.”

Boyfriends and uni became a distraction to her, and eventually Dany got hold of Jon’s presence in the house as a family member. And eventually, the strain of college came and she found a relief of independence when she left home again to fly back to Essos to attend uni. Being away from home, she almost forgot that she does have a stepfather back in the house that could almost be her overly-protective brother. Jon Snow is still handsome of course, and she didn’t mind.

Or maybe she did.

The next morning, Dany found him flipping pancakes on the kitchen, with a fresh stack of it already sitting on the breakfast bar with a bottle of maple syrup and crock of butter beside the plates.

He must have felt her come into the kitchen, because he turned instantly and smiled at her lazily. “Mornin’. Pancakes?”

“Thanks.” she muttered and sat down on the stool across him.

It was a perfectly normal and boring morning. Jon ate his own pancakes standing across her without taking the stool next to hers. He asked her about university, her exams, her friends and whether she wanted to go out for some Christmas shopping. His work was the usual routines she had heard before. Jon works as an editor-in-chief in one of King’s Landing’s leading newspapers,  _ The Daily Wolf.  _ The Stark family’s own newspaper line. For this winter break however, he had more off duty days to catch up with her, since he’s taking the opportunity to use his vacation.

When she went to wash the dishes and Jon went outside the front porch to read the morning newspaper, Dany immediately went back to her room to take a shower, put some makeup on, dress up, and left the house with a quick word to Jon to go out with her friends. She was gone for most of the day, and when she arrived back home in the late afternoon she saw Jon taking out groceries in the kitchen. Something weird in the air went back to wake her nerves.

“Need a hand?” she asked, slightly guilty for being gone the whole day.

Jon jumped at where he stood and almost dropped the laundry detergent he was holding. Startled at her sudden appearance, he looked at her with a lost look on his face.

“I’m sorry, Missandei pulled me in to watch a movie,” she said as she tied her hair in a messy ponytail and started taking out packs of fruits from the nearest bag. “I can make dinner to make it up to you.”

“Oh no, it’s okay sweetheart. I already have a roast in the oven.” Jon replied hastily.

Jon looked away and continued stacking the closet. Something just doesn’t feel right under the roof. She was already torn between going up to her room when she remembered that she promised to help him and -

“Daenerys?”

She hummed.

“You already know, don’t you?”

“Know what? Is there something wrong?”

When he looked back at her, her purple eyes were fixed on him. The same purple as her mother, but a different woman.

“About your mother and I.” he said quietly.

Dany’s face contorted into an even more confused expression. She raised her brows and asked slowly, “Is she pregnant or something?”

He tried to let out a small laugh, but came with an awkward cough. “I thought you knew before coming here, that’s why I was a little surprised when you already texted me that you were about to board a plane… your mother and I have decided to divorce.”

“Oh.”

By the way she stretched out the silence that followed them and she organized the fruits in front of her in a basket by replacing them in one position to another, she was utterly shocked by this news.

He cleared his throat. “I’m sorry if I broke it to you this way, I thought she had already told you. You’ve been avoiding me and I understand -”

“No, really… I was just stressed with school is all. I just wanted to be alone. It’s fine.”

She fidgeted with the tiny golden dragon charm in her necklace. “When did she leave the house?”

“About five weeks ago.”

“It’s been over a month.”

He shook his head, running a tentative hand through his hair to calm his nerves. “Since you left, I guess. Your mother has been pressured with our time for each other.”

“Work?”

“Can be. But perhaps you would prefer to hear everything from her first.” he replied timidly, avoiding her sharp gaze.

A sharp pain surprised Dany. Does he not trust her? Or does he think that she doesn’t trust him? Dany didn’t know how to press any more questions, as Jon’s attention seemed to be rooted on anywhere else but her. Time and space between them sat frozen, so she continued to help him with fixing the groceries and asking him about dinner to break the awkwardness between them even for a bit.

Her mother has been acting strangely the last few months. Ranting about work, bills, and noisy neighbors that Dany hasn’t heard of for ages. Then gradually there came the times when her mother would reminisce about Dany when she was still a kid, and their moments with her late father, Aerys. Dany’s father died when she was only five due to a heart attack, and since then it was too strange for her to act around fathers.

Which even made things difficult when Jon was brought into the picture. Why the divorce? And how come her mother has kept this information from her? It’s not like Dany has the involvement in their relationship. Partially, she has, since they’re her parents. 

For the period of time Jon Snow has spent with them under the same roof, Dany felt guilty that maybe she hasn’t partaken in her role as a daughter responsibly. The thought of growing up to be being paternally orphaned and suddenly a  _ father  _ came to her life who is willing to be kind to their family was shut down by herself. And so, out of guilt, out of her other mixed emotions from this news, out of her curiosity to really see Jon for who he is, she came to his room later that night.

When she raised her fist and knocked on what was supposed to be the master’s bedroom, the door from the guest room across it opened and revealed Jon. 

Dany gaped at the sight of him shirtless and wearing only his pajama bottoms, and he was also mirroring a shocked expression.

“Er - I heard you knocking. I forgot to tell you, Dany. I’ve been staying here in the spare bedroom for some time now. Do you need anything?”

“Oh, yes. I just wanted to talk.”

Jon opened the door wider and bidded for her to come in, and she walked past him into his room. It was barely lit, with the lamplight one the bedside the only light in the room. The bedroom has little decoration except for the bed on the center and a desk littered with papers and a laptop. Near the window was another small table where an old typewriter was placed and…  _ a framed photograph of Dany herself.  _ She was smiling shyly, with her hair tousled from the wind. The background of an all too familiar beach says this was taken from Dragonstone just a year ago, and by Jon himself.

“I didn’t know you developed this photo.” she muttered, facing her back to him to hide her blush.

“A waste of  _ beauty  _ if I didn’t.”

She felt embarrassed for not bringing a robe with her, and the plain shirt and cotton shorts she was wearing were too exposing. Jon must have noticed the same thing too, because he already had a white shirt on when she turned to finally look at him.

“What’s up?” he asked.

“You know why,” Dany wrapped her arms around herself. “I tried to call mom and she was dodging the subject when I mentioned you.”

“Bad habit of her,” he sneered, and looked past her on the window.

Dany let out a frustrated sigh. “Look  _ Jon,  _ I know mom is a bitch,” that made him look at her, his eyes wide, but she ignored him. “...she’s got all the pride in herself that she can send me to an expensive school abroad while spending excessively at the same time while being married to someone like you.”

“What do you mean?”

“I know you are a big name in the journalism industry, all right? To be honest I’ve never heard about you until mom introduced you to me and I thought -”

She caught herself mid sentence, turning away from him and facing the window.  _ I thought I was getting married to you. _

“What?” Jon urged, a slight tremor in his voice.

“I just wanted to know why you’re suddenly divorcing.”

She heard footsteps approaching behind her, but no other noise followed except for his voice. “Daenerys, I told you it had begun since you left for Essos, and you even skipped summer…”

“What does it have to do with me?”

In an effort to look at him again, she glanced back at her photograph on the small table first, and swallowed a lump in her throat. Is he…?

“I couldn’t stop thinking about you when you weren’t around. And the fact that you phoned your mother more often than me, I was jealous.” 

Dany bit her bottom lip in embarrassment. Maybe he just really wanted to be a good father to her, but he continued. “I should have… it should have been you I met at that damned party.”

He reached to touch her elbow, and to her surprise, she didn’t flinch away, but stayed enchanted under his fiery stare. His fingertips were cold and slightly trembling. He’s nervous,  _ she’s making him nervous.  _ And despite the cool tense she felt from him, she found her own body turning hot.

“Who filed the divorce?” she blurted, keeping half of her sanity awake.

Jon seemed to have been disappointed with the question, but replied, “Me,” he smiled differently at her now. “Because of you. I kept on mentioning you to your mother and I was unaware of how fond I was of you. She got mad, and here we are, Dany.”

Inching closer to him, she looked closely on his grey eyes. They used to look like the pretty ones every time she greets him in the morning. But now they were dark, enticing, prodding her core effortlessly.

“I was jealous of her, too.” she said, carefully inhaling the remnants of his perfume from the day and his aftershave. 

His smile turned to a smirk, and she had finally unfolded her arms to rest her hands tentatively on his chest. 

“Did you miss me, Daenerys?” he asked, his voice had turned raspy.

“Yes.” she replied quickly as though she was faithfully answering a memorized psalm. “You were spoiling me beyond my expectations, maybe you were trying to win my full vote for your relationship with my mother.”

“I was only trying to make my baby girl happy.”

“But -” her voice was tight, her chest heaving, “...the only thing that would make me happy was to be with you.”

Jon was leaning close to her now, running the tip of his nose through her silver locks. He brushed his lips against her neck, to her cheek, then to her ear. “Yes, tell me more.”

“Oh God, it’s ridiculous. I thought mom was setting me up with you.”

He chortled, looking at her for a moment. Then he planted a chaste kiss on her lips. “I think she did. But in the wrong situation. I’m sorry for delaying you.”

When he kissed her again, that could have stood as the answer for all of her questions. He pulled her closer to his body and felt his erection against her stomach. Jon Snow was mysterious, but straightforward when opened by the right person. Dany found herself returning the kiss with the same enthusiasm, burying her hands into his dark curls and meeting his tongue with hers in a rhythm.

“Should have been you in the beginning,” he panted between hot kisses, and proceeded to attack her neck. “You don’t know how hard it was to resist you, baby. I knew you wanted me as well, I see the way you look at me. But you kept on pushing me away.”

She literally did push him at that moment, but only to give them time to breath and for her to get rid of his shirt. “I couldn’t see you as a father,” she snorted, then caressed the hard planes of his abdomen and chest. “It’s weird, you know.”

“Am I weird now?”

“No, you’re hot.”

In one, wild swing, Jon heaved her through her middle and she was thrown on the bed. She took off her shirt and shorts, and got on her knees in front of him as she found her face in level with his bulging crotch.

“This is so wrong,” she purred, cupping him through the thin fabric of his pajamas. She unlaced them, and he pulled them down and his throbbing cock sprang free in front of her. She stuck her tongue out to lick the precum from his head, “But it tastes so right.”

Jon was out of words except for the incoherent sounds he made as she sucked his cock. Thinking that he seduced her successfully earlier, she pulled him free from her mouth and looked up at him, a line of spit connecting her lips and the head of his cock.

“Did you imagine this sight, daddy?” she purred, torturously stroking his shaft.

“Fuck.” was the only thing he said before nodding, and pushed her head towards him to take him again in her mouth. Soon he was fucking her face, but suddenly pulled out of her.

“Lie back.” he commanded.

Dany couldn’t look away now. He kept his eyes on hers as he caressed his way on her thighs, and pulled down her panties. He crumpled the fabric in one hand, inhaled it, and smirked. “So wet.”

He kissed her roughly as she let him take in charge. His hands were skilled, his mouth was perfect on hers. They kissed sloppily as he pushed her thighs apart so wide that her muscles were slightly straining from the stretch.

“Tell me what you want.” he whispered in her ear, rubbing his fingers teasingly against her slit.

“You… inside me.” Dany gasped.

He slid two fingers inside her. “Like this, baby?”

“No!”

She sighed, taking his face in her hands and kissing him quickly then looked at him in the eyes. Jon looked back at her hungrily, like a wolf pinning down his prey. At the same time, he was shocked at her sudden bold move of taking his attention on her own way.

“I want your cock inside me, daddy. I want you to fuck me hard and claim me like you should have done a long time ago.”

Jon could only groan. He rubbed the head of his cock against her, spreading their fluids together, and thrust swiftly into her. He began at an experimental pace as they adjusted to each other.

“You feel so good,” she moaned, wrapping her legs around his waist to lock him in place.

_ It feels so right.  _ He rocked into her deliciously and eventually his pace became fast and reckless. She could only receive all of him, listen to his words both filthy and lovely. He told her how beautiful she was, how perfect her cock was wrapped with her walls. The dead night was shaken alive with their mixed noises. The obscene slap of skin against skin and the fluids down there made her even gush more wetness, him growing harder than ever. 

When her walls tightened around him, and his balls contracted in a warning of release, Jon groaned as he fought to prevent himself from spilling everything and waited until her own orgasm abated. When he made a move to pull out, she tightened her legs around him and pulled him closer for a kiss.

“I’m on the pill. Please,  _ daddy. _ ”

So he finished inside her, both of them moaning at the essence of it. He collapsed beside her to lie on his stomach, resting his arm protectively on her middle. After several moments, their breathing subsided and Jon was broken away from almost dozing off when he felt her getting up from the bed.

“Where are you going?”

“To my bedroom.” Dany replied as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

She squealed when he pulled her back to the bed before she could reach for her shirt from the floor. She opened her mouth to say something but was silenced when he kissed her, but slowly and deeply this time. Jon’s heart was beating erratically against her chest, but if it’s another surge of arousal or his excitement around her, she can’t tell.

“You can stay here. I’ll warm you.”

“Jon, I really don’t know if -”

“You were just calling me  _ daddy  _ earlier.” he murmured, kissing her cheek.

“I think it’s most suitable to use that when we’re having sex.”

“So this isn’t our last then, hmm?”

Dany stared at him agape, she was also surprised with her words.  _ Am I really serious about doing this?  _ But gods, she does want him. In ways more than the way he fucked her just a few moments ago. She pushed him to lie on his back, and she raised herself on her elbow to look at his face properly. Despite the youth on his face, there were already mature lines that she found irresistible.

“Why did you marry my mom?” she asked suddenly.

He smiled, then stroked her cheek with one hand. “To get closer to you.”

“Really?” she asked incredulously.

Jon chuckled. “Turns out earning your trust is more difficult than getting a fuck with you.”

Dany slapped him playfully on the arm but rested her chin on his chest, looking up at him. “And why did you divorce her?”

“So I could finally have you. I wanted to woo you properly, even though it might sound ridiculous to other people.”

“Woo me, huh?”

“Daenerys, it’s impossible to spend almost a year with you and not catch feelings with someone like you.”

He sat up and embraced her, making her straddle him. He touched his forehead against hers, and everything Dany knew about Jon Snow seemed to fly away from her mind. The stepfather drama, her mother, and the things she used as a distraction from. After all this time, she’s been denying the truth. And it hurts, because it’s so difficult.

“This is so fucked up…” she whispered against his lips before capturing it with hers.

“You’re mine now, Dany. Mine to kiss and fuck, mine to love. Let me do it…”

She hissed a  _ yes  _ as she grind herself against him. Whether it was an answer to his statements or from the pleasure, it doesn’t matter anymore.

They fell asleep together in a delirious state that night. And the night after that, and the other, until she had to fly back to Essos after the winter break to finish the rest of her term. She had finally confronted her mother about the divorce on a phone call, and her mother said nonchalantly that it was the best for everyone, as though Jon Snow never existed in their lives. The reason?  _ Northmen are not to be trusted, Dany. They are as cold as their damn North. Don’t let yourself fall for one.  _

Dany was restless on the days that followed, knowing that something was empty inside her. But a month later, Dany knew her mother was wrong. Northmen aren’t really cold. Perhaps on the outside, but there are certain differences.

Jon turned up on her doorstep with a duffel bag and a kiss to replace the supposed surprised gasp with a moan on her lips. 

“You know, we might as well settle down here. Essos looks nice.” he told her one night as he watched her write her paper on her laptop.

“Let me finish my degree first.” replied Dany.

He gave her a look that told her he had finally come to the right place with the right person.


End file.
